Sexy Lexy
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: A Detroit Rock City Fanfic...first part in a series about the boys' lives after DRC. All OC pairings first up is Lex cause he's my favorite . Rated M for last chapter
1. Lola

"…and she calls him 'Sexy Lexy' can you believe that," Trip laughed, "Did ya hear that Lex?"

Lex was absorbed in his recent copy of MAD magazine and hadn't been paying a bit of attention. Hawk jabbed him hard in the arm and proclaimed loudly, "Or should we call him Sexy Lexy?"

"What," Lex said coming out of his stupor.

"Apparently Lola Davids has been worshipping you from afar since the 5th grade," Hawk explained.

"Who's Lola Davids?"

"Oh you know. That girl who sits in the back of every class, hair in her face, never seen without pens and a notebook," Jam described.

Lex was beginning to feel pretty bad, cause he still had no clue who they were talking about. A chorus of shrill laughter from the cheerleaders' table interrupted his thoughts. A girl with long black, pin straight hair wearing a black mini skirt, white tank top, red plaid open shirt, and black combat boots stormed right past their table. "Her right there," Jam pointed at the obviously upset girl's retreating form.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I duno Lex, let's find out," Jam said as he started to get up from the lunch table.

Hawk smacked Jam in the back of the head, "You are such a fag sometimes man"

Despite his remark, Hawk still got up and began to follow Jam and Lex towards the courtyard doors.

"Hey if he's a fag," Trip asked as he got up and followed suit, "then why are we following him?"

Hawk paused and turned to Trip, "We're we doing anything better?"

Before Trip could answer Lex stopped them all right before the double doors, "Guys, just don't mention anything about the 'Sexy Lexy' crap or whatever it is, all right?"

"Geez man, have you and Jam been having slumber parties or something," Trip joked, "so sensitive!"


	2. Art Class

They found Lola underneath a tree smacking her head backwards up against the trunk. "Lola, right," Lex said after Jam nudged him forward.

Lola opened one of her eyes and then shut it quickly at the sight of the four guys. "Great," she moaned and started hitting her head harder.

The guys traded looks wondering what to do with her…or if they should just run. Even uber nice guy Jam was a t a loss until her notebook caught his eye. The KISS logo was drawn to fit the entire front cover. "So did you hear I caught Peter Chris' drum stick that he threw during their concert last year in Detroit?"

It was as if another person was in front of them. Lola sat straight up eyes lit in excitement, "No way! What was it like?"

The guys of Mystery sat around her and shared their stories from that fateful night in Detroit Rock City. When Lex told his adventures with Christine, all of them could see the slight disappointment in her face, but said nothing.

When the bell rang Jam offered to walk her to class. "I have art though…and I don't think you're in that class," she responded.

"It's cool, I have art, I'll walk her," Trip offered.

The others looked at him in surprise. When Lola was out of earshot he said, "After all there are pornos that start out that way."

He laughed and ran to catch up with Lola.

Lex didn't find it funny.


	3. Invite

"I think we should invite her to your house tonight."

"Jam, have you lost your mind?! My mom would have a fit if I brought a girl in my room!"

"A fit of what, joy?"

"Shut up, Jam!"

"Girls! Girls," Hawk quieted them, "I agree with Jam this time. Invite her over."

Jam and Lex looked at each other – Hawk never agreed with Jam, and Hawk was never as quiet as he had been this study hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER NOTEBOOK?!?" 

"Is there a problem Jeremiah?"

"No Ms. Burke."

"She was too busy staring at Lex to notice, no worries. She's got some pretty awesome lyrics in here."

"Give me that," Lex snatched the notebook and began persuing it himself, "I can't believe you'd read her stuff."

Hawk shook his head, "Oh year, I forgot I don't have the right. I'm not Sexy Lexy."

Lex ignored him and silently read for a few minutes. "Wow these are pretty good."

"So she…"

"…can come tonight. Fine. Just…don't let my mom see her. And none of this Sexy Lexy crap either."


	4. Super Front Woman

Later that night Trip, Lex, and Jam were all hanging in Lex's room waiting for Hawk and Lola. For once, Trip was serious as he spoke. "I feel bad for her man. She just kinda unloaded on me in art. Her only friend, Molly, was forced to be a cheerleader by her mom. And at first everything was cool then she got into all the hype and started dressin and talking like a Stella. Lola kept hangin around though, hopin she'd change back. But Molly totally laid all Lola's secrets out. So now the school knows everything and she's alone."

"Man what's wrong with her?"

Jam smacked Lex in the back of the head, "Are you that big of a jerk. This is some messed up stuff!"

"Hey man, she's a KISS girl in a Stella world, and if that means somehting's wrong with her…then I don't know you man."

"That's not what I meant I –"

Lex was cut off by a knock at his window. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed as Jam let Hawk and Lola in. What Lex had meant is what was wrong with Molly, not Lola; but it was too late to explain that now. "Thanks Jam. Hey Trip," Lol high-fived Trip and shyly glanced over at Lex, "Hi Lex."

Lex felt his mouth go dry and just nodded in response. "So, um, what are you into" Jam asked Lola.

The next couple hours were spent trading concert stories, ragging on parents, and swapping issues of MAD.

Every now and again, when he was sure no one was paying attention, Lex studied Lola. He began to wonder how he had not noticed her before. He started wondering about other things until he had to force himself to think of something else before they all noticed *something.*

"Lola…ya gunna sing some of your stuff for us or what?"

Jam and Lex looked at Hawk in disbelief, and Trip just looked utterly confused.

Lola blushed, "I still can't believe you think it's any good."

"Wait, you know Hawk took your notebook," Jam asked.

"Yeah, he gave it back to me on the way over and admitted everything."

"And your not pissed," Lex questioned.

"No," she explained turning a darker shade of red, "He complimented them instead of laughing at me…how could I be mad?"

"So…can you demonstrate your stuff?"

"Jam this isn't a porno!"

"Trip, I'm talking about her music dumbass!"

"Oh."

"So Lola, what do ya say," Hawk implored.

"Well I don't have actual music for any of it yet…just lyrics.

Lex's face betrayed disappointment and Lola noticed. This little act gave her enough confidence to act way out of her character. "Can you guys play anything by Heart? I know all their stuff!"

"Heart's a chick band," Trip complained.

"Have you ever actually listened to them? They are amazing!"

"Well, can you give us a key and a beat? We can follow you," Lex offered nonchalantly.

"Yeah."

She gave them the key and the beat for 'Dreamboat Annie' and the boys were shocked to find she could actually sing – and she wasn't even shy about belting it out.

"That was awesome…but I gotta go before my mom comes to get me…again."

"See ya Jam," they all said.

"I'm gunna get outta here too man. Crazy voice girl," Trip complimented Lola on the way out.

"So what was that about," Lex wondered out loud.

"What," Lola asked.

"You becoming like super front woman," he laughed.

"Oh," she looked down and a little hurt.

"Not that that's a bad thing, it was awesome, just a surprise, ya know cause usually you're so quiet and all," Lex mentally kicked himself for being a jerk.

Behind Lola, Hawk mouthed the word 'smoothe.'

"Oh," Lola brightened a little, "something about music makes me let go and not care, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do," Lex agreed.

Neither one had noticed that Hawk had left, and they kept talking for over an hour. Finally Lola asked a question that had been bugging her all day

"Why did you guys come outside to check on me today?"

Lex considered it for a moment. "I really don't know. It's not like us. Maybe we're tired of Stellas and Guidos pushing people like us around. I honestly don't know."

Lola nodded, appreciating his honesty, "Well whatever the reasons, I'm glad you did."

When she smiled Lex couldn't help by smile back, "Me too."

"Well I better get outta here before my mom has a fit. See ya around."

He watched her slip through the window and kept watching her until she couldn't be seen anymore. "Funny," he thought, "I know she likes me, and it doesn't make it any easier."


	5. Stellas

"Girls will be boys and boys will be girls…" the cheerleaders, led by Molly, sang.

"Isn't it beneath you guys to sing something by a non-disco band," Lola shot at them.

"Oh, you don't like your song," Molly teased as her and the squad cicled Lola in the lunchroom, "After all you were named after this right?"

"She's named after a song about a crossdresser? Eew! Freak," a random cheerleader commented.

"Wow, you realy are an idiot, Molly. That song was released in 1970."

"So what, Lola," Molly emphasized her name.

"It's 1979."

"So?"

"Let me spell it out for you: if I was named for that song I'd have to be, at the most, 9 right now."

"And?"

"I'm 17. It's impossible."

"Uh-oh, I think she's getting mad," another cheerleader teased.

"Oooo what are you going to do about it Lola? Write about it," Molly kept going relentlessly.

"Is there a problem here, Stellas," Hawk spat.

The circle of girls broke up and faced the four boys of Mystery.

"So what, are you screwing all these guys now?"

"Better than the whole football team, Molly."

The girls gasped and the boys started laughing hysterically. That is until Molly took a step towards Lola, fists clenched. Lex ran forward and grabbed Lola's hand pulling her out of the caf and into the courtyard.

"I could've taken her," Lola raged.

"Yeah but you would've gotten suspended," Lex argued.

"So?"

"So maybe I don't want to not be ale to see you in school," Lex stumbled over his words.

It took a second for Lola to realize what the meant. Before she could comment the others burst into the courtyard.

"Nice," Trip smiled.

"Yeah, you handled yourself really well in there," Jam smiled.

"Stellas," Hawk spat on the ground.

The bell rang and Lola snapped forward as if she had been in a trance. "Come on Trip, time for art."

Once Trip and Lola were gone Jam turned to Lex.

"What?"

"Lex, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about Jam?"

"Pulling her out of the cafeteria and I don't know, but it looked like we were interrupting something."

"I just told her I don't want her eing suspended."

"Did you give her a reason why," Jam asked.

"Yeah, it would suck if she wasn't here, y aknow."

Jam shook his head in disproval, "Lex do you like her."

"Of course he likes her," Hawk teased, "She's hot, she likes KISS, and she likes this dork for whatever reason. What's the big deal?"

"Well I'm just…concerned…if he likes her for her or because she likes him."

Lex and Hawk stared Jam for a moment. "I swear you are the faggiest guy I've ever known." Hawk laughed, "Forget _Jemimah_ over here. I say, go for it."

As the three walked to study hall Lex was imagining choking Jam; because now he really was questioning his feelings for Lola.


	6. Fears

The next day Jam was bolting down the hallway towards the guys lockers. Lola was already there trying to explain to Trip why a homemade bong could not constitute as an art project for their midterm.

"Guys, guys guess what?!"

"I don't know, did you get to dress yourself today," Hawk mimicked Jam's enthusiasm.

"No," Jam pouted a little, "I got a letter form Beth."

The guys all groaned and rolled their eyes and started to head towards homeroom. "Who's Beth," Lola asked.

"Jam's first f – " Trip began.

Jam cut him off, "Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. Last year her dad got transferred. Now I got this letter yesterday from her and it says she's moving back!"

Lola felt excited and scared at the same time. Obviously this Beth would be hanging around them, but would she turn out ot be another Molly? She didn't say anything, but acted happy for Jam.

Over the next week thing were pretty much routine. Except for Lex; ever since Jam's speech after the almost cat fight he hadn't talked much. He found himself surprisingly content to listen to all Lola had to say. Whenever they were getting too close though he found an excuse to leave, or if she was at his house he would just say he was tired. All he could think about was hurting her. "I mean what if I don't really like her? And if we dated and I got bored or something she'd probably feel too awkward to hang with us after the break up. Then she'd be all alone again," he worried aloud one night after they'd all jammed out in his room.

That night in particular was hard. Just like the first time she came to his house she was the last to leave. He started staring at her lips and very nearly kissed her, but stopped himself.

His frustration wasn't helped by Jam being on cloud 9. Beth was going to be at school tomorrow and Lex wondered how much things were going to change now.


	7. Beth Returns

Lola was running late so she didn't get a chance to meet Beth yet. If she was honest with herself she did it on purpose, because she was afraid. As she went in the locker rooms to change for first period gym someone grabbed her shoulder. "You must be Lola," a dark haired girl commented.

"Beth, I presume," Lola forced a smile.

"Yup, that'd be me. Jam's told me all about you…and Lex," she winked.

"Oh, there is no me and Lex," Lola said dejectedly.

"What? Why?"

Lola found herself telling Beth everything: from Molly's betrayal, to the guy's "adopting" her, to the frustrating almost-kiss as they entered the gym.

"Hmm, I wonder why Lex is being this way…"

Lola shrugged and did her best to ignore the cat calls and teasing from their classmates. When Beth "accidentally" knocked over the car of kickballs, causing all the others to get hit or trip, Lola thought to herself: "Maybe Beth's coming isn't so bad after all."

"You did what?!" Beth smacked her boyfriend continuously.

"I tried to tell Lex not to listen to the fag," Hawk commented.

Beth ignored the fag part and continued scolding Jam. "I gotta fix this," Beth said determinedly, "no more giving love advice okay?"

"But I did good with us," Jam reasoned.

"You did good? Jam, sweetie, I'm the one who followed you into a confessional and I'm the one who kissed you. Let me handle this."

"Do you like her?"

"I dunno Beth," Lex groaned not wanting to talk to her about Lola.

"Yes, you do," Beth had him cornered at his locker and would not let the subject go.

"I don't want to hurt her okay," he relented.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You don't like her."

"Oh," Lex said, not hiding his disappointment.

Beth laughed, "You love her…if you didn't you'd use her in a heartbeat then dump her without a second thought. Now do something about it!"

Beth turned and left without another word.


	8. Finally!

Lola found having another girl around was awesome. It not only gave her someone new to hang out with, but another distraction from Lex. Tonight as they were all in Lex's room. Lola really let go and allowed herself to talk and laugh freely. It was all good until – as per usual – she was the last on ethere. She had begun to think they left her and Lex alone on purpose.

Lex cleared his throat after a few moments of askward silence. "So you really like poetry…at least that's what Trip said."

"Yeah," Lola said warily.

"I tried writing one…a poem. I'd feel kinda stupid telling the others though."

"That's not stupid, that's awesome! Can I hear it?"

"_Crap,"_ Lex thought, _"well no turning back now."_

Lex cleared his throat again. Looking to the ground he began:

So there's this girl

No one really sees.

But one long look

Gets me weak in the knees.

Been fighting for a while

Feelings aren't my thing.

But can't stop thinking

About her and I loving.

Lex had closed his eyes during the middle of his poem, and he didn't want to open them. Lola cleared her throat, "Do I know this girl?"

Before he could think it through, Lex blurted out, "Yeah, it's you!"

There was a long, awekward silence. Both of them looked at the floor and twisted their hands together nervously. Lex was thinking desperately for something to say. Then all of a sudden Lola was prying his arms a part and sliding into his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around her – it felt so natural. Lex couldn't help himself, "So you still think I'm sexy?"

Lola blushed furiously and buried her face in his neck. Her hot breath on his neck was turning him on and she could tell. She whispered in his ear, "Yes…my Sexy Lexy."

He pulled his face back to they were eye to eye. "My beautiful Lola," he whispered.

Without hesitation they leaned in and kissed each other soft and innocently. Lola couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Lex used the arm he had wrapped around her waist to lower her onto the bed while he maneuvered himself on top of her. When they broke the kiss, Lola was practically glowing. Lex hovered over her and leaned into kiss her once more. As he kissed her she took off his outer shirt then began to pull at his belt. He groaned and then pulled away from her lips. "Are you sure," he leaned in and kissed her, "you want," he leaned in and kissed her again, "to do this?"

His breath stopped for a moment as he looked down at Lola once more. The expression on her face was so serene and content, but with a hidden edge that he couldn't explain – and he knew that no matter what the answer it was going to be hard to stop now. Lola's voice came out husky and breathy, "You aren't the only one who's been thinking about you and I loving."

Before Lex could say anything Lola had already wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, hard kiss. To make her point even clearer she bucked her hips against him, causing him to groan even louder. She rolled over and on top of him laughing slightly. As she straddled him she leaned down so their foreheads touched, her hair cascaded over their faces and she put a finger to his lips. "I would've never figured you for a screamer, but I can see it going that way. Remember…your mom is upstairs."

Lex's face fell a little and he whispered back, "If you don't want to –"

Lola shot up quickly and shed her top and bra. Lex just laid there eyes bulging, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Lola felt a little self conscious and she began to move her hair in front of her body. This finally caused Lex to shut off his brain and go with it. He rolled her back over and allowed his hands to freely explore her body. It was Lola's turn to moan – she practically had to bite her lip til it bled to keep herself quiet. "Who's the screamer now," Lex laughed.

"Better a screamer than a tease," Lola shot back as she grinded against him.

Lex stripped her of the rest of her clothes in a split second and began trailing her body with kisses. Underneath him she writhed in pleasure while stumbling to get the last of his clothing off. Finally when Lola could take no more she grabbed Lex's face and made him look at her. She kissed him passionately and slowly then looked him dead in the eye, "Please."

He thought he would lose it then and there but somehow he maintained himself. As he entered her for the first time she dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder. Even though it hurt him, he knew she had to be hurting worse, and it was kind of a turn on. He knew she was ready when she started rocking her hips against him. Neither one could control their moaning as they rocked back and forth. Lola wrapped her legs around Lex's waist to give him more access. She almost cried at the feeling of him filling her. Lola half whispered half groaned in Lex's ear that she was on the edge, and all he could do was nod in response. He made sure that he was looking her straight in the eyes as she came and at the sight of her throwing her head back and eyes rolling in the back of her head, he couldn't hold it in anymore himself. Once he was spent he collapsed, and she relished in his weight on top of her. She splayed kisses all over his face and then rolled over onto her side, pulling Lex up close behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pushed her hair out of the way, and lightly kissed her neck. Within moments the two were blissfully asleep.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Lex and Lola's eyes flew open. The memories of the night before came flooding back; along with the realization that Lola never went home last night. In fact they were both still naked in the spooning position in Lex's bed. The voice that had awoken them so abruptly was Lex's mom.

The couple froze, not knowing what to do or say.

"FINALLY! It's about time, I was beginning to wonder if Lex was ever going to get a girl! You guys used protection right? Or did Lexy-boy have to pull out?"

"MOM," Lex screamed as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Oh right. Where are my manners," she moved over to the side of the bed Lola was still laying on, "Hi, I'm Lex's mom. What's your name? How long have you and my son been together? Isn't he just the cutest thing! I can't believe he's never had anyone bef – OH MY GOODNESS You are beautiful!!!! Lex, I am so proud of you."

Lola held onto the blankets as she sat up so she was covered and awkwardly answered all of his mom's questions until she was satisfied. "Well I've got to get to work, and you guys better get to school."

When she was gone, Lola began to get dressed, and Lex just watched her. "Well that was an interesting way to be woken up," she commented laughing.

Lex groaned and pulled at her waist bringing her onto his lap, "I'm sorry. My mom is –"

"The coolest. I mean come on she obviously knows what we did last night now and she was totally fine with it…she actually seemed, um, proud."

Lex just shook his head, "Yeah…what are you going to tell your parents?"

"If they noticed…I'll say I was at Beth's house."

"Hmm, you're a bad, bad girl."

"You have no idea," she laughed and kissed him quickly, "Now come on we're going to be late."

"Don't you want to go home and change?"

"There's no time."

"But you know the others are going to think –"

"What, the truth," she wrapped an arm around his neck and straddled herself onto him kissing him deeply, "Let them talk. I have you, and you have me that's all that matters. Sexy Lexy."

Lex grinned.

"Now hurry up," she chuckled and threw his clothes at him, "the quicker we finish higher education, the quicker we get to do…things."

Lex got dressed with lightning quick speed, grabbed Lola's hand, and pulled her out of the house and towards the school.


End file.
